Oh Star
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Every night Lilly makes a wish on a star to get the one she loves. Lackson


Dedicated to Daisy617 for getting me back into writing Lackson. Hope you and HJSFLJS are in a heart XD. Love you forever, and everyone should thank Daisy617 for always asking me to post a Lackson.

**Oh Star**

**Chapter 1**

**My Wish **

I sat on the roof of Miley's house, staring up at the stars. Stars seem so special right now; they're so pretty, sparkling in the sky, not one seemed lonely which is why they're so amazing. I never really understood stars until my parents told me a story about a single star, how people would make wishes on them and they would eventually come true if you wanted it badly.

From then on, each night, since my preschool times, I'd look at the stars and make a wish to the first star I saw. It was pretty stupid, the wishes were pathetic too. My wishes from preschool to 5th grade were to get stupid toys.

Then, once I hit middle school, I wanted a boyfriend. I'd wish a certain hot boy named Justin Adams would ask me out, but of course it wouldn't happen. After all I am Lilly Truscott. The ugliest human being alive so my freshman year was ruined.

I was about to give up on my boyfriend dream up until the 7th grade, when I met _him_.

Blonde haired, muscular upper body, a little short, really cute smile, total beach God. I met him at Rico's Surf shop, well not really met, but fawned over him, sitting at one corner while watching him do orders and such, but the first time we talked, I made myself feel so stupid.

I was walking on the beach, passing Rico's when there he was, wiping tables, talking to customers with such a strong southern accent. I stopped in my tracks, stared hard at him, almost transfixed, and felt like I was going to heaven. He was hot, delicious, I wanted him, and I wanted him so bad that I would make wishes every night that he'd notice me.

The day I decided to talk to him while he was at work, two weeks after I first saw him, just before school started. I knew his schedule because everyday I'd look for him; I know it sounds so stalkerish, but I really liked him, I was after all, a teenager.

--

I sat on a chair behind the counter of Rico's, cash in one hand, waiting for this God to get away from the customer he was helping, and felt my stomach jump. My palm became sweaty and it made my money moist as well as my forehead. I felt incredibly nervous.

I waited for him to come to me, but once he did, I felt like I wanted to back away and run, but I had to stay strong!

"Hi, you want something to eat?" He asked ever so nicely with his accent drowning my ears.

I blushed and looked at my money. "Food." The only word that escaped my mouth and I wanted to kill myself.

Why couldn't I have said something better? Like, oh I'm Lilly and I want some ice cream and maybeyournumberforasurvey. But NO! Ah! Girls my age shouldn't have to run into problems like this.

He chuckled and winked. "Well, I'm Jackson, your server for today. What type of food are you interested in?" His charming smile, sweet voice, I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to jump from my seat and hug him.

My throat grew dry and I turned around. "Yeah Mom? Coming!" I jumped from my seat and rand toward the beach to hide from my humiliation.

--

"Jackson." I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth and shook my head.

After my first meeting with him, I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I felt. I was so lame; I was such a lame girl! I couldn't even tell Oliver this, he was my only friend and I needed a girl sort of friend. Someone I could tell my issues to, my boy problem, all my girly type of issues, but I only had guy friends.

Well, anyway, after that, my 7th grade year started smoothly and I stopped going to Rico's because I was busy and embarrassed, but then I met this weird girl, Miley Stewart. She was a weird one, rumors were going around that she eats possums, it was disgusting.

Anyway, I decided to get close to her because I felt bad she didn't have friends and in the end the rumors were false. Stupid Oliver just started them because she was from Tennessee. What a dork.

She grew a liking to us and her dad wanted to meet us, so one afternoon, she brought us to her house and we had lunch there. I thought it was just her and her dad who lived in the house, but then, that night her brother came home. I didn't know what to expect, I mean, from what she said, her brother was a complete weirdo, up until I found out it was Jackson.

--

I sat on the couch with Miley and Oliver, watching a Hannah Montana concert when the back door of the living room opened. Miley turned her head and looked at the door and rolled her eyes.

"You're late." Miley said.

"I know I had to do some of my stupid boss's things. I don't get why some young boy is my boss." a very family voice replied.

My heart raced as my eyes widened. I slowly turned my head and looked at the door, seeing Jackson, the beach God, standing there looking over at us. I stared in shock. Miley's related to Jackson. THE Jackson?!

"Dad's looking for you." Miley said and looked back at us. "These are my friends Oliver and Lilly. You guys, that's Jackson."

I chewed the insides of my cheeks as I blushed. I kept my head down, hoping that he wouldn't notice me here, especially because of how we first met.

"Hey." He looked over at us and smiled.

"Kay, you can leave now." Miley said trying to shoo Jackson away but he caught my eye.

He smiled at me and I blushed hard, oh man, does he remember me? He jogged up the stairs and I glanced back at Oliver who went back to the movie.

"Miley, how old is your brother?" I asked and he shrugged.

"He's 15."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

She gave me a weird look and I blushed. How awkward does that sentence sound?

"I don't like him! I was just wondering, I mean I see him around all the time and I just wondered…" I said and she laughed.

"He's single and desperate but I say don't go for him, he's just…. Gross. Trust me." She lastly replied before going back to the movie.

--

Even if Miley said he was gross, I never let him go. I liked him, I have a crush on him, he's hot, and my definition of perfect. He may be a little disturbing at times, but he's still cool. Even if 5 years passed and nothing happened between us, I still like him, maybe love him, but still he holds a part of my heart.

The only thing that sucks is, he lives in another state and I can't seem to stop wishing for him to be mine. It may feel a little awkward because of the distance, but we still talk, email, myspace, when he has time he actually replies, not that I wait for his replies. Gah, I sound so stalkerish, I don't even know when the next time I'll see him is.

I looked up at the stars and sighed.

"I wish for Jackson to come home. Just one day, come home and make me feel happy. I miss him, star, he's the only guy that catches my eye and from the two years of not seeing I'm, I haven't gotten over him. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Still wishing about Jackson?" A voice from below interrupted me and I blushed.

I looked over the roof and saw Miley staring up at the stars as well.

"Yeah, sorry." I blushed.

The day Miley found out I'd been wishing for Jackson to be my prince and come at my side was our sophomore year in high school, just before he graduated. I was writing a love letter to Jackson, telling him about my crush on him, but I couldn't find a way to start it off and Miley found the crumpled pieces of paper around my trash. It was embarrassing but she said she knew I liked him and didn't mind it. She actually wanted me to tell him and I was surprised she wasn't mad, but I guess since we're best friends and I've liked him since 7th grade, it's alright.

She giggled. "You don't have to be sorry; heaven knows if he'll ever get the messages."

I jumped off the roof and onto her balcony, where she leaned against the railing. I stood next to her and looked up at the sky.

"Do you believe that I'll ever get over him?" I asked and she shrugged.

"He hasn't been home in 2 years, you still have feelings for him, you try so hard to get over him but you can't. I call it destiny. If you can't get over him, then maybe he's the person you deserve to be with." Miley smiled and glanced at me.

"He's the one my heart chose… but it was out of random!" I exclaimed and took a deep breath.

"Don't give up on him. He'll come back one day and realize that you're someone he's missing; someone he needs to be with and you shouldn't date other people to force yourself to forget him, Lilly." Miley's soothing words said as she hooked her arm with mine.

"Mhmm yeah, and yet here we are, about to graduate from high school when you already have your prince charming. You're lucky to even get a proposal from Jake when he gets back." I grinned and pulled my arm from her.

"Yeah, but just wait; if not Jackson then someone will come to you. Anyway, I'm going to get some ice cream, want some?" She asked as she pulled her brown hair from her face and up to a ponytail.

"Sure, I'll be down in a few."

I waited until Miley exited the room and I sighed deeply.

"Please let this one wish come true, I'm about to give up, I need this. I need this to come true." I lastly said before going inside of the house.

Oh star, fall down on me, let me make a wish upon you…

**A/N **Tell me if I should continue this. I'm seriously unsure about this one. This idea has been with me for months and I don't know if I should continue. I hope you liked this fic! It's kinda based off the song Oh Star by Paramore. Oh! And uhh, sorry for not updating any of my fics, I will update the last chapter of FH tomorrow. I've been busy with projects and applying for colleges and taking the SATs and ACTs, I have no time for myself Lol. Sorry! And I am alive.


End file.
